


First Time

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: M/M, michance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: There's that type of unsure feeling - what to do, what to say - but they figure it's okay.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love Michael/Chance. Honestly, this one-shot was bound to happen.

There's an unsure feeling twisting in Michael's gut, but he pushes it aside, heading straight to Chance's front door. He places a knock, and before he manages to ring the doorbell, too, the door swings open.

Michael looks at the older man before smiling. "Hey."

"Hey." Chance steps back to allow his boyfriend in. "Everything okay?"

"Mm hm. Just wanna say hi and kiss you."

Chance laughs. "God, that's so cheesy."

"Well, you don't mind cheesy. Especially since you're blushing."

"I'm not!" Chance turns a nice shade of red. "Just come watch TV with me. I'm feeling lonely since Brooklyn's gone."

"'K." Michael gives a quick kiss on Chance's lips, making the shorter man whine at the shortness of it. Michael knows how Chance likes affection - the hand-holding, whispers of endearment, especially kissing.

The first time they kissed, it was probably not the most ideal place. It was in an alleyway, and the only reason Michael initiated the kiss was because Chance was panicking, thinking they were lost. Thankfully, both agreed they liked the kiss (it took much exasperation and pep talks from their band mates, who encouraged them to be together).

However, Michael doesn't mind PDA so long as it isn't to the point of looking like they wanted to have sex. Which, well, at times he'd feel hard from kissing, especially with his mouth against Chance's, having an urge to trap Chance against the wall and— well.

"What are you thinking about?" Chance wonders, seeing Michael turn pink.

"Uh, nothing." Michael groans at the fact that he's thinking about it. They never had sex before, and it's too weird to imagine a dick in an ass.

When both head to the living room and get settled on the couch, the news is on.

"You watch the news?" Michael teases, seeing a woman talking about a robbery that happened in Chicago.

"Sometimes. But... it's mostly sports," Chance rushes, as if guilty of being caught. "What's wrong with the news?"

"You're such a grandpa."

"You're such a cutie."

"You're such a loser."

"You're so beautiful."

Michael hums, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. He doesn't particularly love cable, mainly because boring shows are on (aside from _Boy Band_ , of course). "Damn, is there anything good?"

Chance shrugs.

"Since we have nothing else to do, wanna... kiss?"

"Yeah. I mean, yeah. Uhm." Chance has a huge smile on his face, making Michael's heart melt with so much affection.

The blue-eyed boy likes the kiss—slow, long. They have enough time rather than sneaking quick kisses at the music studio or backstage before interviews and shows.

Chance pulls away first, panting. "Michael, wait. I'm, uh, need to go."

"Why?" Michael's afraid that he did something wrong. "Sorry, did you—?"

Chance's face is totally red, like earlier. 

Michael has a knowing smirk, glancing down. His guess is correct. "Need some help, babe?"

"No." But Chance licks his lips, looking away. 

The TV is stuck on a rerun episode from _Murder Mysteries_ , or something like that. Chance shifts, thinking about the offer that may or may not be a joke. 

"Can I ask you something?"

Michael nods, looking at Chance. 

"If we do, uh, _do it_ , will it hurt?"

"I promise I'll be gentle. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

 _Holy, they're actually doing this_. Michael hopes it'll be a good first time. He surveys the room. "Where's the lube and condoms?"

"They're in my room."

"Let's go." Michael picks up Chance, the shorter boy automatically wrapping both legs around his waist. 

Chance is placed on the bed, eyes never leaving Michael. His heart his beating fast and loud, waiting with a mix of excitement and love.

They both know each other's bodies well enough—the curve of the back, the hips, the sensitive spot of the neck. But making love is a huge step - it's the closeness of two people; together as one.

Michael returns with the lube and box of condoms, which were neatly placed in the drawer he retrieves them from. "So, what's a guy like you with these in your drawer?" Michael asks.

Chance groans in embarrassment. "Don't make fun. You do it too."

"Really? I'm surprised Brooklyn never noticed you doing... things."

"That's because I don't when she stays with me." Chance leans back on the bed. "Wow, I'm actually sleepy right now."

Michael goes between Chance's legs, leaning over to face him. Their lips connect clumsily, and Chance whimpers, pressing his lower half up.

Releasing a moan, Michael slips a hand under Chance's t-shirt. "Do I keep going?"

"Y-Yes."

Michael pulls the t-shirt off, eyes immediately looking at the bare chest. "Sometimes I wonder how you're so pretty."

Chance tugs on Michael's shirt. "I want to see you."

They're in no rush, gazing at each other's bodies when the articles of clothing are finally all off.

After another moment of making out, Chance goes on his hands and knees.

"You don't want to see me?" Michael asks.

"Will it be more painful?"

"Probably."

Chance goes on his back instead. "Now I can see you."

Laughing softly, Michael spreads open Chance's legs. "Warning, it'll be uncomfortable at first. Did you ever have anything in your ass?"

"Wow. You're not shy about this, are you Michael?" Chance gives an awkward cough. "Sometimes I... I mean, I use my fingers." 

Michael curses, producing a vision in his head. He puts lube on his fingers, maybe more than necessary. As he inserts one finger, Chance squirms. It's really hot, in Michael's opinion. He moves his finger around. "Want me to add another one?"

"Yes." Chance's voice sounds scratchier.

Michael places another finger in, both curving slightly. He figures three fingers at the most is enough, but the hole is tight.

Chance lets out quiet gasps. "M-Michael. Another one."

Michael puts more lube, hoping it doesn't hurt. "Still alright?"

"Yes."

Michael scissors his fingers, trying his best to stretch the opening. Once he judges it's good enough, he experiments with finding the prostate. 

Chance's eyes are closed, lips part open. "Can we start? I— _fuck_." Chance gasps, feeling quick pleasure course in his body. 

"Think I found it." Michael rolls on a condom, fumbling for a while. He's ready to do _this_ , love Chance and show that. He makes sure to use lots of lube—already the bottle is half-empty. "This might hurt, are you ready baby?"

"Yeah." Chance carefully watches, face not revealing anything as Michael slowly aligns himself.

As Michael starts to go in a bit, Chance swallows at the pain. Michael pulls out then goes in, more deeper. After the several more thrusts, trying best to calm himself, Chance squeezes his eyes shut. It hurts, so much. Tears escape, falling down his face. 

"Chance? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Michael quickly pulls out, wiping his boyfriend's tears.

"I'm fine. Keep going." 

"I don't like seeing you crying."

"I really want this." Chance looks directly in Michael's blue eyes, face pleading. "I know when it'll be too painful. I'll tell you when to stop."

Michael frowns. "Don't do this for me."

"I'm doing it for us." Chance winces, going on his hands and knees. "Can we try it this way?"

"Of course." Michael kisses Chance's shoulder blade, then continues to enter. He makes sure to encourage and gives kisses, all the while asking if it's okay so far.

Chance bites his lip, hard, to keep from making any noises. Gradually he's used to the feeling of his hole burning. He can feel Michael's member brush close to the bump, making him moan out in pleasure. 

"Do you like this?" Michael murmurs.

"Yes. _Holy_." Chance forgets to keep silent, escaping whimpers and swears.

Michael gets the hang of aiming for the bundle of nerves, making Chance cry out every time. With Chance clenching around him, Michael himself finds it hard to keep moving when it feels so damn good. 

Chance presses close against Michael's chest, helping as he rides the younger boy. 

"Sh-Shit," Michael groans, and releases.

Chance comes afterwards, and for a minute they just think about what just happened.

"Holy that's amazing," Chance admits.

Michael pulls out and ties the condom off before throwing it in the trash can. After cleaning up, Michael tackles Chance against the bed. He starts to form a mark on Chance's sensitive neck, grinning when Chance's eyes flutter shut once more.

"I love you."


End file.
